Hyung's Favorite
by raineylova93
Summary: FF singkat tentang Chanyeol yang rela disamakan dengan kucing peliharaan kakak kelasnya, Kris Wu, yang bernama 'Channie'. sampai-sampai rela disuruh melakukan apapun gara-gara jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama melihat Kris yang super jaim tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Krisyeol, KrisxChanyeol, yaoi. #Exo


**Hyung's Favorite**

* * *

Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka dibalik sikap cuek, cool dan wajah pokerface itu, sebenarnya Kris adalah seorang penyayang kucing. Bila sudah berhadapan dengan makhluk pecinta ikan asin itu, imej 'hard to get' dan misteriusnya akan luntur seketika. Digantikan oleh sisi lain yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang sering ia tunjukkan di depan orang banyak. Diri Kris yang lebih apa adanya. Dan ternyata dibalik wajah dinginnya, namja itu memiliki senyum yang sangat indah dan menawan hati. Senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Termasuk hati seorang namja bersurai coklat yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat Kris asyik berduaan di halaman belakang sekolah dengan seekor kucing yang sepertinya sudah lama ia pelihara. Kebetulan hari itu lagi sepi – sepinya. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain Chanyeol yang kebetulan melihat Kris menampilkan senyum langkanya yang begitu mempesona.

Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorong langkahnya mendekati namja tampan itu.

Kris memeluk kucing itu dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi si kucing. "Channie…"

"A… aku! Itu namaku!"

Kris tertegun dan langsung mengernyit heran mendapati seorang namja bermata onix tiba – tiba nongol di depannya dan menyahut. Kenal juga enggak.

"Yah! Siapa kau?"

"Aku… banyak orang memanggilku 'Channie'. Tapi namaku Park Chanyeol."

Aishh… apa sih yang dia lakukan?! Kenapa malah tiba – tiba memperkenalkan diri? Pasti namja ini mengira dirinya gila.

Dahi Kris bukan keriting lagi, tapi langsung kribo, "Terus?"

"Ya… yaa…" Chanyeol gelagapan salting dan gugup bukan main ditatap tajam begitu, "Yaa… terus… berarti… namaku sama dengan… kucingmu." Begitu selesai mengucapkannya, Chanyeol langsung merasa dirinya adalah makhluk paling idiot sedunia.

Kris tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Pengen rasanya Chanyeol gali lubang saat itu juga dan bersembunyi didalamnya sampai pergantian milenium. Soalnya malu dan tengsin banget! Lagian salahnya sendiri juga tadi hanya gara – gara terpesona lihat senyumnya Kris sampai melakukan tindakan konyol kayak gini.

"HAHAHHAHA!" Diluar dugaan Kris malah ngakak guling – guling. Sungguh suatu pemandangan langka berikutnya. Bahkan dia berani bertaruh hampir seluruh yeoja di sekolahnya rela berjibaku dan mengorbankan apa saja demi melihat pemandangan ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin menuntutku karena sudah menggunakan namamu pada seekor kucing?"

"Mwo?" Chanyeol malah melongo bego.

Kris mengatur ekspresinya jadi normal kembali. Benar – benar normal. Bukan tampang pokerface yang sulit diterjemahkan.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol. Cara nembak yang aneh, anyway. Tapi tidak apa – apa. Kau kreatif. Aku suka."

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan Kris bilang suka…?

Ya memang sih ada sedikit kesalah pahaman. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat nembak karena yang tadi murni spontanitas. Tapi tidak apa – apalah, dia sudah terlanjur senang mendengarnya.

"Hmm… kalau gitu…" Kris melepaskan kucing putih bernama Channie itu dari pelukannya, "Kamu juga mau kupelihara?"

Pipi Chanyeol merona merah dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya mengiyakan pertanyaan ngaco Kris.

"Mau."

"Eh? Serius?!" Ganti Kris yang melongo kaget. Nggak nyangka Chanyeol bersedia. Padahal dia cuma becanda.

Namja cantik dihadapannya itu mengangguk antusias.

 _Kenapa dia antusias?_ Batin Kris heran.

So, what's now? Kris punya dua peliharaan? Yang satu kucing beneran yang satu siluman kucing bertelinga caplang? Wow. Sesuatu banget.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuungggg!"

Kris dan Luhan kompak menoleh. Melongo mendapati seorang namja yang berlari riang kearah mereka.

"Siapa sih? Fansmu ya?"

Kris hanya menepuk jidad. Itu kan namja tiang yang kemarin bersedia jadi peliharaannya.

"Hyuungg! Hyunng!" Chanyeol melompat – lompat kecil seolah – olah ada per di sol sepatunya. Orang – orang yang penasaran seketika menoleh ingin tahu siapa yang barusan masuk dan bikin kehebohan.

"Bisa duduk dan tenang? Kau membuat seisi kantin menoleh."

Chanyeol berhenti ngeper. Sebagai gantinya dia cengengesan, "Maaf, hyung. Habisnya aku terlalu semangat." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _Terlalu semangat? Terlalu semangat jadi peliharaan? Benar – benar orang aneh_! Batin Kris, "Ya sudah. Cepat duduk."

"Mwo? Boleh nih? Gak apa – apa aku duduk disini?"

Kris berdecak. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Setauku kursi ini belum memiliki hak paten. Jadi tenang saja, kau tidak perlu membayar denda apapun."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Chanyeol langsung duduk. Habisnya serem juga dipelototin gitu sama Kris.

Dengan cueknya kris malah kembali berkutat dengan makanannya, Chanyeol dikacangin. Akhirnya karena gak tega lihat muka memelas namja itu, Luhan yang terpaksa ngajakin ngobrol.

"Kau anak kelas satu kan?" Tanya Luhan membuka obrolan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne, hyung. Aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas I–A."

"Kelas I-A? Wah, berarti kau termasuk murid berprestasi dong. Tidak sembarang orang lho yang bisa masuk di kelas A."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala salting, "Ah, biasa saja kok. Hanya kebetulan saja hasil tes kemarin dapat nilai bagus. Itupun juga setelah begadang selama seminggu."

"Begadang? Kenapa?"

"Iya, aku ingin sekali diterima di sekolah ini. Semua orang bilang sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolahan yang paling ngetop di korea. Jadi aku berusaha keras." Jawab Chanyeol jujur apa adanya.

Sementara Kris biarpun kelihatannya tidak peduli dan lebih tertarik pada makanannya. Tapi sebenarnya dia mendengarkan percakapan kedua namja itu.

Luhan manggut – manggut, "Oh, bagus bagus. Aku suka semangatmu." Luhan menepuk bangga bahu Chanyeol, "Tapi ngomong – ngomong, kau ini apanya Kris? Sepertinya Kris belum punya fans anak kelas satu. Kalian kan baru seminggu yang lalu ikut upacara penerimaan?"

Baru saja Kris buka mulut mau menjawab tapi udah keduluan sama Chanyeol, "Aku ini peliharaannya Kris hyung." Tukasnya polos.

Luhan menyemburkan air yang baru dia minum saking kagetnya dengan perngakuan blak – blakan si jerapah ini.

"Pe-li-ha-raan?" Alis Luhan naik sebelah. Dia menatap penuh tanya Kris dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Iya." Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat Kris hyung di taman belakang dengan kucing peliharaannya yang bernama Channie. Lalu…"

BRAK. Suara gebrakan meja menginterupsi penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengoceh yang tidak – tidak. Sebaiknya pergi saja." Ujar Kris ketus dengan tatapan ingin memutilasi.

Chanyeol menciut ketakutan.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya muak. Muak dengan tingkah sok berkuasanya Kris.

"Ta… pi, tapi kemarin kan hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau…" Chanyeol kontan menggigit bibir menelan kembali ucapannya saat tatapan tajam Kris semakin menusuk. Kalau saja tatapan itu mengandung sinar laser, Chanyeol udah gosong daritadi.

"PERGI."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kemudian terpaksa ngeloyor pergi dengan bibir mempout manyun dan kepala yang tertunduk lesu.

Kris hanya menatap kepergian namja itu dengan wajah stoic.

"What?"

Luhan menatap Kris penasaran, menutut penjelasan, "Tell me more about it."

"Apaan?" Kris pura – pura bego.

"Pe-li-ha-raan." Tukas Luhan dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Tidak ada. Cuma kesalahpahaman."

Luhan paling sebel kalau Kris sudah mulai main rahasia – rahasiaan, "Tapi sepertinya namja tadi tidak berpikir begitu."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Dia yang terlalu serius."

"Bagaimana dia tidak menanggapinya serius kalau ekspresi mukamu saja tidak bisa dibedakan mana yang sedang becanda dan mana yang serius. Semuanya sama."

"Sudah dari sononya begini."

Luhan mencibir, "Oh ya? Ckckck, kasihan. Pasti masa kecilmu suram sekali."

Tapi hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Kris dengan, "Emang. Kok tahu?"

Luhan melahap kue mochi beserta perasaan gondoknya bulat – bulat. Malas berdebat lagi dengan manusia tembok ini.

Kris berpikir setelah kejadian pengusiran kemarin, Chanyeol akan ilfill, patah hati, kecewa lalu berhenti mencarinya. Ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Keesokan harinya dia nongol lagi saat Kris sedang bersama teman baiknya yang lain, Minseok.

"Hyuuungg!"

GLEK. Kris menelan ludah kasar. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Hyung, aku mencarimu kemana – mana." Tukas Chanyeol dengan napas agak ngos – ngosan habis lari – lari tadi.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Kris jutek.

Chanyeol sumringah. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan bersih, "Tidak ada. Aku cuma ingin melihatmu."

"Nah, sekarang sudah kan? Kau bisa pulang." Tukasnya masih ketus.

Chanyeol merengut, "Tidak mau. Aku sedang bosan."

"Terus kalau bosan bisa seenaknya datang dan menggangguku begitu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Niatku kesini tidak untuk mengganggu, kok. Aku malah ingin membantumu."

"Tidak butuh. Dan tidak perlu." Jawab Kris singkat, padat dan acuh.

"Tapi aku mau." Chanyeol ngotot, "Aku kan peliha…hemmpp." Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mulutnya udah keburu dibekap sama Kris.

"Peliha?" Minseok mengernyit dengan senyum tertahan.

Kris segera menarik Chanyeol ke belakang tembok. Menjauh dari Minseok.

"Kau ini benar – benar tidak punya kerjaan, ya?!" Sembur Kris begitu dia pastikan jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh dan Minseok tidak mengekor di belakangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hyung ingin memberiku kerjaan?" Chanyeol masih tetap dengan kepolosannya.

Kris menepuk jidadnya kasar saking gemasnya. Memangnya dia agen penyalur tenaga kerja apa?

"Sekarang begini saja. Cepat katakan apa maumu."

"Mwo?"

"Cepat katakan! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Kebetulan aku sedang bersemangat untuk menendang bokong orang hari ini."

Chanyeol menelan ludah ketakutan. Mana mukanya Kris serem banget pas bilang begitu, "Se… sebenarnya aku cuma ingin membantumu. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantab, "Hanya itu."

Kris menarik napas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Baiklah kalau kau segitu ngototnya. Kebetulan aku punya kerjaan untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap namja tampan dihadapannya antusias, "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu dimana ruangannya kepala sekolah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, "Tau kok. Waktu perkenalan sekolah minggu lalu sudah keliling – keliling."

Kris tersenyum miring, "Bagus. Sekarang tugasmu adalah ambilkan bola bisbol milikku yang di ruang kepala sekolah. Bola bisbol itu memiliki tanda tangan. Jadi kau akan mudah mengenalinya."

"Bola bisbol? Kenapa bola bisbol hyung bisa ada di kepala sekolah?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan hanya melemparkan tatapan 'SUDAH-JANGAN-BANYAK-TANYA-DAN-CEPAT-LAKSANAKAN!' yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh Chanyeol.

"Oke. Siap! Laksanakan!" Chanyeol bergaya hormat ala tentara kemudian balik kanan grak bubar jalan.

Kris menyeringai menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Sebenarnya sih bukannya Kris gak berani ambil sendiri bola bisbol kesayangannya yang pernah disita Bu Kepsek dulu. Bukan karena takut dengan Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang killer itu. Bukan. Lebih karena Bu Kim Soyeon itu adalah salah satu penggemarnya juga. Cantik sih. Cuma males aja. Kris bukan Brondong The Tante – Tante Lover. Makanya aji mumpung ada yang bisa disuruh ngambilin. Itupun juga kalau namja itu berhasil mengambilnya.

"Siapa dia? Salah satu penggemarmu?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada meledek.

"Bukan. Makhluk jenis baru."

Belum sempat Minseok melanjutkan acara keponya, Kris sudah keburu ngeloyor pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungg! Lihat. Aku berhasil kan?"

Kris terperangah tak percaya dengan benda bulat yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian dia berdehem untuk menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya itu.

"Coba kulihat." Kris pun menyambar bola bisbol itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Menelitinya cermat – cermat. Keadaannya sama persis dengan waktu terakhir kali dia lihat. Tanda tangannya juga sama. Hanya saja agak sedikit lusuh dan berdebu.

Kris melirik Chanyeol curiga. Sementara yang dilirik cuma lempeng – lempeng aja menatap balik dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 _Bagaimana cara dia mengambilnya?_

"Yah! Bagaimana caramu mengambil ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum enteng, "Gampang saja, hyung. Aku hanya mengajaknya ngobrol sebentar terus gak lama Bu Soyeon langsung memberikannya begitu saja padaku."

Kris masih tidak percaya, "Jeongmal? Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kan? Seperti misalnya… ehm, menanyakanku?"

"Tidak tuh." Chanyeol menggeleng polos, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Kris tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dan tidak ingin menjawab lebih lanjut.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah pergi sana."

Chanyeol tidak pergi – pergi juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Cuma begitu saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout cemberut dan kedua pipi yang menggembung. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Apanya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa, "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Dia pun langsung balik badan dan melangkah gontai.

"Yah! Tunggu."

Chanyeol menoleh.

Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah permen coklat berbentuk koin emas. Namja itu menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan meletakkan permen itu di telapak tangannya.

"Ini upahmu. Terima kasih ya…" Kris menepuk pelan puncak kepala Chanyeol, "Channie."

Usai berkata begitu, Kris pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

 _Aigooo… jantungku berdebar kencang lagi. Kenapa ya? Ini aneh sekali._

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun jadi kerajinan disuruh melakukan ini itu sama Sang Majikan Tampannya. Apa aja mau dan dengan senang hati dia lakukan. Sampai – sampai saking malesnya, Kris sampai aji mumpung nyuruh Chanyeol ngelakuin pekerjaan yang enggak banget kayak ngebawain tas sekolahnya terus nyuciin baju kotornya. Dasar. Ini sebenernya Chanyeol dijadiin peliharaan apa pembokat, sih?

"Kenapa jus stroberi? Sudah kubilang yang leci, kan?!"

Chanyeol menunduk dengan tampang bersalah, "Maaf. Sudah habis. Cuma itu yang tersisa."

Kris mendengus sebal. Tapi untuk menghargai usaha Chanyeol, mau tidak mau dia minum juga jus stroberinya sambil kembali meneruskan kegiatan membaca satu – satu formulir pendaftaran anggota baru.

"Hyung."

"Apaan?"

"Itu jus yang satunya untuk siapa?" Chanyeol menunjuk satu jus yang tersisa di dalam kantongan. Soalnya tumben – tumbenan Kris minta dibeliin dua.

"Oh itu. Untuk Channie."

Chanyeol menyambar jus itu dari atas meja, "Baiklah kalau begitu akan kuberikan pada Channie…"

"Bukan Channie yang itu." Perkataan Kris menghentikan langkah Chanyeol, "Tapi Channie yang bisa ngomong."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh haru dengan pipi bersemu pink menatap namja yang selama ini suka seenaknya saja itu ternyata masih memikirkan dirinya.

"Nih!" Acara terharu Chanyeol buyar seketika oleh suara tumpukan kertas yang dibanting di atas meja, "Stempel semua kertas formulir ini lalu tempel foto – fotonya di buku peserta pengukuhan anggota. Awas! Jangan sampai ada yang salah!"

"Siap laksanakan, Master!"

"Bagus."

"Eh, eh, hyung."

Langkah cabut Kris terhenti dan namja itu langsung balik badan, "Apa lagi sih?"

"Kok aku ditinggal sendirian? Temani ngobrol dong? Ya? Ya? Kesepian nih." Pinta Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout manja. Jurus aegyo peluluh hati andalannya.

Kris memutar kedua bola mata malas, "Nanti kau malah jadi gak fokus dan asal – asalan."

"Gak akan. Aku janji!" Chanyeol mengacungkan peace sign dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris menghela napas lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Cuma ngobrol basa – basi sebentar gak masalah, kan?

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk buka mulut duluan. Itupun juga karena dia udah mati kebosanan melihat namja didepannya ini hanya duduk membaca kertas berisi tulisan gak jelas sambil sibuk menyeruput jusnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Ngomong – ngomong, hyung hebat ya bisa jadi ketua OSIS. Keren."

"Makasih." Tukas Kris pendek.

"Menurutku posisi ketua itu sangat tidak gampang lho. Pasti membutuhkan tanggung jawab, keterampilan, kedisiplinan dan kerja keras ya?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Yeah, begitulah."

Siiingg. Hening…

Chanyeol cemberut. Udah susah payah memuji, tanggapannya datar aja. Dasar manusia tembok! Ini gak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hyung ngomong – ngomong, sejak kapan sih hyung memelihara Channie? Kalau kuperhatikan sih kayaknya sudah lama ya? Berarti Channie itu sunbaeku dong." Tukas Chanyeol dengan cepat mendapat topik baru.

"Lumayan. Sudah tiga tahun. Aku memeliharanya semenjak masih kelas satu. Waktu itu aku menemukan dia kedinginan dan kelaparan di tengah salju. Karena kasihan aku memberinya sisa lauk yang tidak sempat kuhabiskan. Semenjak saat itu dia jadi jinak dan lengket terus padaku."

"Lalu keduanya diam – diam bertemu tiap hari hingga saling jatuh cinta." Sambung Chanyeol asal.

"Kubunuh kau! Memangnya aku cowok maniak, apa?!" Ketus Kris galak.

Chanyeol cengengesan senang. Akhirnya berhasil juga usahanya membuat namja itu ngomong panjang lebar. Meskipun sikapnya masih jutek sih.

"Hyung benar – benar sangat suka kucing ya. Emangnya dulu kenapa dikasih nama Channie?"

"Kenapa? Kau masih tidak rela ada kucing yang memakai namamu?" Kris malah balik nanya.

"Aku sih fine – fine saja. Cuma bertanya kok." Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Gak tahu. Sudah lupa. Tanya sendiri sana sama Channie."

"Mana bisa kucing ditanyain? Hyung aneh deh."

Kris pura – pura kaget, "Lho? Tumben kau pintar?"

"Yah!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima.

Kris tertawa. Tawa renyah nan indah yang sangat langka. Chanyeol berharap bisa mengabadikannya dalam sebuah kamera.

"Kenapa aku memberi nama 'Channie' ya? Simpel saja. Karena aku suka pengarang novel Janny Wurts. Cuma aku plesetkan sedikit jadi Channie supaya terdengar imut untuk seekor kucing."

Janny ke Channie? Yaah, agak maksa sih.

Chanyeol manggut – manggut. Ternyata sangat mudah mengajak namja ini berkomunikasi kalau sudah menyangkut soal kucing. Ekspresi wajahnya saat bicara pun berubah jadi lebih lunak dan enjoy.

"Berarti sudah jelas kan? Aku sama sekali tidak memplagiat namamu. Itu hasil karanganku sendiri."

Chanyeol mencibir, "Iya deh. Iya. Patenkan sekalian."

Kris tertawa kecil, "Tapi emang kucing itu bikin aku merasa nyaman sih."

Chanyeol terdiam. Masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus – terusan melakukan atraksi salto. Dia suka melihat Kris yang ini. Diri Kris yang apa adanya. Yang lebih terbuka. Kalau saja ini di dalam komik manga, disekeliling Kris sekarang udah ada cahaya – cahaya kecil yang membuat cowok itu jadi terlihat makin bersinar.

Sejurus kemudian Kris tersentak. Seperti baru tersadar dari kesurupan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membuka diri sama namja ini. Gawat…

"Ck! Kau ini ngajak ngobrol terus daritadi. Cepat ker…"

"Gitu ya? Berarti dia favoritmu ya?" Chanyeol memotong omelan Kris, "Bahagianya Channie dianggap seperti itu. Aku jadi iri."

Eh? Barusan dia bilang apa? Iri? Iri sama seekor kucing?! Semakin lama berdekatan dengan namja ini, Chanyeol berubah jadi semakin tidak masuk akal.

BRAK. Kris menggebrak meja.

"Bawel! Cepat kerja!"

"Eh, iya… baik. Siap, boss!"

Chanyeol pun menempel semua kertas itu dengan kecepatan turbo.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin lebih mengenal Kris hyung._

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kadar keseraman lorong sekolah menjelang malam hari. Dan sepasang namja bertubuh tinggi itu harus pulang kemalaman gara-gara seabrek kerjaan.

Tapi alih-alih khawatir, Chanyeol malah bersiul-siul riang gembira.

"Waaa, gelap banget! Sekolah di malam hari tuh serem ya."

Kris diam saja.

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

Kris tetap tak bersuara.

Karena khawatir, Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundaknya, barulah namja itu menoleh.

"Eh? Ah… tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa hyung diam saja? Ohh… jangan-jangan hyung takut ya?" goda Chanyeol dengan tampang menyebalkan.

Kris mendengus dan jalan duluan, "Berisik."

"Hei, hyung, tungg—" Chanyeol ngerem mendadak karena Kris yang jalan duluan di depannya juga tiba-tiba berhenti dan tatapannya terpaku lurus-lurus ke lorong gelap gulita di depan sana.

Apa apa sih? Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Hyung? Kenapa? Kau lihat apa?"

Wajah Kris makin memucat, dan matanya terus terbelalak ke depan.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke depan, mau tak mau ikut mematung juga melihat sekelebat cahaya misterius berwarna putih di depan sana. Berkelap-kelip mengerikan dan mengundang bulu kuduk untuk serentak berdiri.

"Hyu…hyung, itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol bersusah payah menelan ludah.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu." Suaranya mencicit kecil sekali dan dia gemetaran. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan Kris, rasanya hanya butuh sedikit tiupan angin untuk merobohkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, hyung, apa itu makhluk halus?"

Tanpa sadar Kris mencengkram lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, "Jangan sembarangan kalau ngomong."

Posisi berdiri Chanyeol makin lama makin merapat seiring dengan mendekatnya cahaya putih itu, "Terus kalau bukan makhluk halus apa? Hantu? Setan?"

Kris mendelik, "Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang begituan bisa muncul kalau diomongin. Barangkali ada hantu lain dibelakang kita."

"HYUNGG!" jerit Chanyeol panik sambil menubruk Kris dan memeluknya super bar-bar sampai cowok ini nyaris ambruk di tanah karena mati keberatan menahan beban tambahan di badannya.

Kris mendadak kaku. Darahnya serasa meluncur dengan kecepatan kilat, kompak menuju jantung, sampai bikin jantungnya berdebar-debar gila-gilaan dengan irama yang sangat abstrak.

Dasar bocah ini, mana bisa tenang si Kris kalau nih bocah main peluk tiba-tiba?

Bayangan putih bercahaya kuning samar itu semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

"Hyuung… kenapa sunyi? Kau masih hidup kan? Jangan mati berdiri dong!"

Ck! Bawel! Sudah tahu Kris ketakutan sampai tidak berani bernapas. Ditambah Chanyeol yang nemplok di badannya kayak anak sapi, Kris jadi semakin susah bernapas.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat.

Kris mundur selangkah sambil pasang kuda-kuda, siap berperang. Biarpun yang muncul adalah makhluk sejenis sadako yang sudah jelas-jelas kebal tinju.

"Hyung, apa sih ituuu?" Chanyeol masih nempel di badan Kris dan mukanya masih terbenam di pundak Kris. Pelukannya malah makin kuat. Kalau situasinya nggak lagi begini, pasti dia sudah tarik Chanyeol ke suatu tempat untuk melampiaskan hasrat. Damn! Apa bocah ini tidak merasa bersalah karena telah membuat 'adik kecil' Kris terbangun?

"Tidak tahu, itu terang sekali…" jawab Kris tak kalah pelan.

Kris refleks menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk punggungnya, kalau ada apa-apa dan nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan, salah satu cara terampuh adalah… kabur.

Cahay terang itu redap, dan sebagai gantinya muncul wajah bapak-bapak tua berbaju kaos putih yang ternyata adalah… penjaga sekolah!

Ya ampun. Kris melongo kaget. Saking speechlessnya, dia sampai lupa buang napas setelah terpaksa menahan napas saat detik-detik menegangkan tadi. Sudah setengah mati ketakutan, yang muncul malah pak penjaga sekolah yang lagi berpatroli sambil bawa senter.

"Kenapa kalian masih keluyuran di sekolah jam segini? Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol mengintip dari persembunyian, "Ohhh… paman toh. Kirain siapa tadi."

"Ya, pak. Ini kami mau pulang kok." Kris mengangguk garing lalu si bapak kembali meneruskan berpatroli sambil menyalakan lampu senter.

Setelah yakin keadaan aman dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan makhluk ajaib lainnya, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris.

Kris balas menatap Chanyeol.

Setelah saling bertatap-tatapan, Kris tiba-tiba mesam-mesem dengan muka menghina.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Bukan setan kok. Paman penjaga sekolah. Bilang saja kau sengaja curi-curi kesempatan buat meluk.

"Hah?" Chanyeol melotot tak terima dituduh kesempatan. Terus ditinjunya bahu Kris, "Narsis!"

"Lho? Emang iya kan?"

Chanyeol mendelik judes, "Tadi aku memang ketakutan asli! Bukan kesempatan!"

Kris tertawa, "Oke, oke aku percaya. Ayo sini." Kris ambil inisiatif meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggandengnya. Justru dialah yang curi-curi kesempatan. Iya kan?

Napas Chanyeol tercekat sejenak. Oke, tadi sih lebih ekstrem karena masuk kategori pelukan, tapi yang tadi kan beda kasus. Yang tadi kan pelukan ketakutan. Nah, yang ini…?

Chanyeol menatap Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Kombinasi debaran jantung Kris dan jantung miliknya tadi masih membekas hangat di ingatan Chanyeol, sampai namja itu pulang ke rumah. Dia terus kepikiran. Diam-diam menyesal, kenapa tadi tidak pelukan lebih lama ya?

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, duo sejoli itu kembali mojok berdua. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di bawah pohon di halaman belakang. Tapi hari ini kok rasa – rasanya ada yang kurang ya?

"Channie…" Chanyeol tiba – tiba teringat sama makhluk putih 'saingan cinta' keduanya itu, "Channie dimana ya, hyung? Kok daritadi gak keliatan?"

Kris hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Sudah lima hari belakangan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi." Tukasnya santai.

Chanyeol yang malah sibuk dan panik nyari – nyari ke segala arah. Satu halaman udah dia puterin. Mulai dari semak – semak sampai dibawah batu juga udah dia intip, tapi Channie gak ada dimana – mana.

"Ini aneh sekali. Channie kemana ya?" Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala heran, "Channie? Channie-ya? Yak! Kau dimana sih? Puss, puss, puss… Channie?" Chanyeol masih belum nyerah juga manggil – manggil.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit nyari, Chanyeol menyerah juga. Dia merosot ke tanah saking capeknya keliling – keliling tanpa hasil.

"Tidak ada. Channie tidak ada." Cicitnya pasrah. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia bangkit lagi, "Ah, gak boleh nyerah. Mungkin saja dia ada di…"

"Sudah biarkan saja."

Chanyeol menoleh. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Mwo? Beneran tidak apa – apa nih?"

Kris tidak menjawab. Masih larut dalam pikirannya. Kalau Chanyeol tidak salah lihat, raut wajah Kris menunjukkan kesedihan seperti orang yang sedang berduka di pemakaman keluarganya.

"Tidak apa – apa… berpisah seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan agak hati – hati.

Kris tersenyum. Chanyeol tau itu tidak berasal dari hatinya, "Tidak apa – apa. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan tuan yang baru. Mungkin saja dia sudah bahagia sekarang."

"…"

"Jangan mengejar yang pergi." Setelah berkata begitu, Kris balik badan dan menjauh begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dengan rasa takutnya yang mendadak mencuat ke permukaan.

 _Andai…_

 _Andai aku yang tidak ada, apa hyung juga akan bicara begitu..?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Minggu berikutnya setelah LDK, Kris mendapati Chanyeol lagi ngumpul di ruang OSIS bareng teman – temannya, Suho, Luhan dan Minhyuk. Dengan satu bungkusan besar berisi berbagai macam cemilan dan minuman dari Supermarket di dekat Sekolahnya. Bungkusan itu ada di atas meja kayu panjang yang emang sengaja diletakkan di tengah – tengah ruangan untuk rapat anggota.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Kris.

"Ah, hyung. Ayo sini gabung!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan antusias.

Kris mendekat, "Apa ini? Banyak sekali. Belanja bulanan ya?"

Ketiga namja di depannya cengengesan tengil.

"Tadi Chanyeol datang mencarimu ketua, tapi karena kau lagi keluar, kami sekalian minta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk belanja sebentar ke Supermarket buat persediaan di lemari tuh. Yaah, sekalian nunggu kau datang begitu." Tukas Suho tapi sambil merangkul Chanyeol sok akrab. Membuat namja itu tercekat kaget dengan spontanitas Suho.

"Terima kasih ya, Channie." Ujar Minhyuk.

"Chanyeol hebat sekali ya. Belanjaannya pun lengkap dan sesuai semua sama daftar yang kami berikan. Benar – benar bertanggung jawab. Kau beruntung bisa punya 'peliharaan' kayak gini." Luhan ikut – ikutan skinship mengelus – elus lembut pipi Chanyeol, "Sesekali pinjami kami Channie tersayangmu dong? Boleh kan ketua?"

Untuk pertama kali, Kris merasa tidak suka melihat keakraban Chanyeol dengan teman – temannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Suho lalu mengambil beberapa roti dari meja, "Untukmu juga ada nih, hyung. Kebetulan aku sudah membelikan roti keju dan roti vanilla kesukaanmu." Chanyeol mengangkat dua roti di tangan kanan dan kirinya, "Mau makan yang mana dulu?"

"Tidak butuh."

Kris ngeloyor pergi. Chanyeol dikacangin.

Sepeninggalnya Kris, ruangan jadi hening. Lebih sunyi dari kuburan. Suho, Minhyuk dan Luhan sibuk saling melempar pandang. Mereka sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol yang masih gak terima dan bingung kenapa Kris tiba – tiba jadi jutek begitu, seketika tersadar kemudian berlari keluar menyusulnya.

"Hyuunngg!"

"…"

"Hyuung ada apa?"

"…"

Chanyeol melangkah lebar – lebar berusaha menjejeri langkah cepat Kris.

"Tidak mau makan roti, ya?"

"…"

"Kalau gitu mau yang lain?"

"…"

"Hyuunng? Kenapa sih?" Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Kris. Tapi cuma sedetik karena langsung ditepis kasar sama si empunya tangan, "Kenapa? Kau marah? Apa tadi aku salah bicara?" Pertahanan Chanyeol mulai bocor. Kedua mata onyxnya mulai berkaca – kaca.

Tiba – tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakang terpaksa ngerem mendadak sebelum tubuh kurusnya menabrak Kris telak – telak.

Namja itu menolah, ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin dan sangat asing dimata Chanyeol, "Baguslah. Sepertinya banyak orang yang mau memeliharamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot – repot lagi menggangguku."

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Kata – kata tajam Kris bagai ribuan pisau yang menghujam tepat ke jantungnya secara bersamaan.

"Sana cepat akrab dengan tuan barumu." Kris balik badan dan melangkah pergi lagi.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal geram. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat dengan niat untuk menahan ledakan air matanya. Tapi sayang sekali usahanya gagal. Tatapan matanya nanar dan penuh kekecewaaan.

BUK.

Dengan sekali lempar, roti di tangan Chanyeol berhasil terbang dan melayang tepat di punggung Kris.

"Aku…"

Kris menoleh.

"AKU BUKAN KUCING!"

.

.

.

.

 _Tadinya kupikir…_

 _Asal bisa berada di sisi Kris hyung, jadi 'kucing' sekalipun tidak masalah. Tapi itu…_

 _Itu bohong!_

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin dilihat sebagai 'seseorang'. Aku ingin Kris hyung menyukaiku._

 _Tapi…_

 _Ternyata aku dibuang. Karena aku 'kucing'._

Chanyeol berdiri lesu di pinggiran rel kereta api, di depan sebuah palang perlintasan pintu kereta api.

Tidak.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat bunuh diri.

Dia cuma kecapekan dan nyaris kehabisan napas karena terlalu semangat lari tadi. Eh, tau – tau udah nyasar disini. Ngikutin kemana arah kakinya melangkah aja. Pandangannya juga jadi agak kabur karena terhalang air mata. Jadi gak terlalu liat jelas ini ada di daerah mana.

Istirahat dulu pikirnya. Nanti kalau kereta apinya sudah lewat. Baru dia lanjut lagi.

Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sosok putih yang sangat familiar lagi berleha – leha diatas rel kereta api.

"Itu kan Channie!" Desisnya. Channie hanya menatap balik sambil berkata "Miauwww" dengan ekor yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Teng Teng Teng Teng Teng. Bunyi sirine sebagai pertanda akan ada kereta api yang lewat mulai membahana. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Kereta Api mulai terlihat dari ujung sana. Sedang melaju cepat kearah Channie!

 _Bahaya! Ini gawat! Channie harus diselamatkan!_

"Channie! Yah! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Cepat menyingkir!" Chanyeol panik sendiri. Otomatis tingkahnya itu jadi objek perhatian orang – orang yang lewat. Sebagian mengira Chanyeol sudah gila meneriaki seekor kucing begitu, sebagian lagi tertawa dan menganggap lucu tindakan Chanyeol.

Tapi Channie tidak berkutik juga. Malah asyik menjilati kakinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Terpaksa deh.

 _Chanyeol… kuatkan tekadmu. Kau pasti bisa. Fighting! Satu, dua, tiga…_

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan secepat kilat melompat ke tengah – tengah rel kereta api diiringi teriakan panik orang – orang. Malah ada yang sampai pingsan saking gak nyangkanya melihat tindakan nekat Chanyeol.

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Chanyeol berhasil meraih Channie dan memeluknya. Ketika ia hendak melompat keluar dari rel, Chanyeol malah terpaku mendengar teriakan keras "AWASSSS!" dari arah belakang. Dan didetik berikutnya, belum sempat Chanyeol selesai berkedip, tubuhnya sudah terdorong dan terhempas ke sisi lain pinggiran rel bersamaan dengan tubuh namja lain yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol kuat – kuat. Dengan serta merta tubuh Chanyeol dan namja itu mendarat di permukaan tanah yang keras. Menimbulkan bunyi gedebum yang menyakitkan.

SYUTTT… tepat disaat mereka berhasil mendarat dengan aman dan mulus. Kereta api itu lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi di depan mata.

Glek. Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dia menarik napas lega. _Yang tadi itu…_

 _Nyaris…!_

"Da…"

Entah kenapa degub jantung milik Chanyeol berdebar kencang saat menyadari tubuhnya masih berada dalam pelukan 'mesra' seorang namja yang ternyata…

Kris!?

"DASARR BODOOOOOOOOHH!"

Chanyeol refleks berguling menjauh karena Kris berteriak menggelegar tepat di depan mukanya.

"Tidak perlu sampai mati, kan?! Memang sih cara bicaraku kasar dan keterlaluan. Tapi itu karena aku muak melihatmu dikelilingi dan diperlakukan manis oleh cowok – cowok lain!"

Chanyeol terpaku. Belum pernah dia melihat Kris semarah ini padanya.

Kris memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan wajah memerah saltingnya, "A… aku cemburu. Makanya jangan bunuh diri dong."

"Bu… bukan kok. Aku tidak bunuh diri, hyung. Cuma mau menyelamatkan Channie. Nih!" Dengan watados dan santainya Chanyeol langsung menyodorkan Channie kearah Kris yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Seolah – olah yang tadi itu hanya salah satu adegan dalam skenario film. Padahal tadi coba kalau Kris terlambat sedikit… Bisa – bisa pertengkaran mereka tadi itu bakalan jadi kenangan terakhir yang seumur hidup cuma bisa dia sesali.

Haaarghhh! Kris mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

 _Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kepolosan namja ini!_

"Kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?"

Kris menatap namja dihadapannya seolah – olah Chanyeol adalah alien yang sedang berciuman dengan seekor sapi.

 _Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu polos sih?!_

"Mencari Channie." Kris menjawab ketus dan singkat.

Chanyeol malah cengengesan, "Ternyata cemas juga ya. Tenang saja, hyung. Channie selamat kok."

"Bukan Channie yang itu!" Pekik Kris jengkel kuadrat.

Chanyeol berhenti cengengesan.

"Yang kucari itu KAU. Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertegun. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan…

"Katanya jangan kejar yang pergi?"

Kris menghela napas, "Kalau itu sih… Channie yang ini!" Tunjuk kris gemas kearah kucing yang hanya menatap kalem dua oknum 'percobaan bunuh diri tak direncanakan' di depannya, "Kau kan bukan kucing!"

"Be… berarti…" .DUG. Bunyi detak jantung abnormalnya setelah Chanyeol konek dan menyadari semua perkataan Kris tadi, "Aku boleh terus berada di sisimu walau bukan sebagai… kucing?"

Kris segera meraih tubuh namja ini dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Mulai sekarang kau boleh terus berada di sisiku sebagai seorang kekasih."

Chanyeol nyaris meneteskan air mata karena terharu bercampur bahagia mengetahui perasaan cintanya dan pengorbanannya selama ini terbalaskan.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Kris yang ternyata sama – sama melonjak gila – gilaan. Kedua pipinya merona merah seketika, "Saranghae, hyung…" Kris mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar karena gugup.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Channie… ehm, maksudku, Chanyeol."

Cieee… suit! Suit! Prok, prok, prok, prok, prok!

Chanyeol kontan tersadar dan seketika melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendapati para saksi mata dari seberang sana bertepuk tangan, bersorak dan bersiul – siul heboh. Menonton adegan penembakan paling dramatis sekaligus romantis abad ini.

Kalau Chanyeol malu-malu layaknya seekor kucing, Kris malah kembali memeluk pacar barunya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut yang penuh perasaan. Di pinggiran rel kereta api, dan disaksikan ribuan mata. Kris tidak perduli, dia tidak mau melepaskan Chanyeol lagi. Dia terlanjur menyayangi namja ini. Namja polos nan bodoh yang mau-mau saja disamakan dengan kucing peliharaan.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mengulum senyum puas menatap wajah merah merona Chanyeol. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua. Kalau dulu mereka memulai dengan salah, mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk memulai dengan benar.

.

.

.

—FIN—

Nih buat temen-temen krisyeol shipper khususnya temen fb saya yang pernah request minta dibikinin ff angst, tapi karena saya tipe manusia yang agak susah bikin sesuatu yang mengharukan dari awal sampai akhir, jadi maaf mengecewakan. Semoga kamu tetep suka :D. sori gak jadi ngelanjutin yang dulu, karena saya terlalu malas bikin cerita lagi. Ini aja sebnarnya ff udah lama bangeeet, bisa dibilang karya pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo masih jelek. Cuma ditambah2in doang trus diedit namanya xD.

Gimana? Gaje parah kan? Nanggung abis?


End file.
